This application relates to a generator wedge for use in an air-cooled generator rotor.
Typically, a generator includes a rotor having a plurality of field coils, or windings. The rotor is driven to rotate by some source of rotation, such as a turbine rotor. The rotor rotates in proximity to a stator, and the rotation of the rotor generates current in stator windings. Generator wedges are used to support the windings under centrifugal load.
The wedges are typically radially supported by a main field lamination stack. Given the significant centrifugal loading within a high speed generator, the stresses on the main field lamination often drive the selection of a lamination material, and result in a compromise as to magnetic properties as well as lamination geometry.
One known wedge has grooves at an outer periphery to provide better control of eddy currents. These grooves have generally extended circumferentially about a rotational axis of the rotor carrying the wedge.